History of the Protection and Liberation of United States
The Beginning (March 2007) In the beginning, there was two members from the alliance GOLD ( Global Organization for Liberty and Defense) called Left_Behind of Shilo and Gavsta. Both of these members had an idea to make and manage their own alliance which is now known as PLUS (the Protection and Liberation of the United States). Both sharing the same dream in making an alliance, they dropped out of GOLD and formed PLUS. They officially created the alliance on March 10, 2007. The Premier of the new alliance was Left_Behind. The first Minister of Internal Affairs would be Gavsta. The following ministers were as followed; Minister of Defense was MaxEDeath, Minister of External Affairs was Nick449, and the Minister of Recruitment was Lord Tavis. As many new alliances, PLUS had to deal with lack of ambassadors and the usual rouge attacks. PLUS was becoming known. Only 6 days after PLUS formed, they became a protectorate of GOLD. GOLD was growing in strength tremendously during this time. This treaty enabled PLUS to become stronger and improve the already wonderful relationship it had with GOLD. It also allowed PLUS to gain CN¡¦s respect. Also on this date PLUS officially announced that it is an alliance on the CN forums. The Beginning (The Forgotten Ministery) The addon to Chapter 1 of The History Of PLUS is for our first Minister of Finance. He goes by the name of Mr. Brownstone and was a staple to the alliance. As the Minister of Finance he has a huge job of getting people to donate money then form an aid chain amounst the newer members of PLUS. He will or already has met and messaged everybody in PLUS at one point. Also, i called him 'The backbone of PLUS" because he is our forum coder. He helped out Gavsta on the stuff he ddid not know how do. He joined on March 20, 2007. After joining he was also given the ablity to be our Arcade manager/coder person. He was appointed to the Senior Security Council and became Chief Forum Coder after Gavsta left the alliance on April 18, 2007. An Energetic Month (April 2007) CN was hit with a bomb at the end of March and the beginning of April. Global War Three broke out amongst the powerhouses of CN. On March 27, 2007, Left_Behind officially stated that PLUS would stay neutral in this war. It was in the best interest of the young alliance not to take part in this war, it would obviously destroy it. A new Minister of Finance was appointed by Left_Behind to bring some order to the alliances money, MrBrownstone succeeded making the alliance financially healthy. When April came around, Zen was asked by Gavsta to join PLUS after his battle in GWIII. Zen accepted and became the MoT for some time within PLUS. While being accepted, this new comer was given Aid to get back to his normal strength. Eventually, Zen left for Nueva Vida, and now is one of their most powerful nations and Government leaders. April 3 hit and also another new member named Dvs-Mac. He soon became the new MoD when MaxEDeath left his position in PLUS. On April 10, 2007 PLUS broke the 100,000 Total Nation Strength mark, an awesome milestone. Seven days later PLUS and The Union signed a treaty with each other. This treaty would be named the Citrus-Bleu Accord. This month also had a very bad string of Tech Raiding. Inside PLUS' Charter, Tech Raiding was illegal. The Raiding had gotten so bad that Left_Behind threaten who ever would declare next, well that it won¡¦t be pretty. This string of wars in PLUS would lead to a policy of one warning, after that you are kicked out of PLUS. MrBrownstone was appointed forum admin on top of his MoF duties. He gave the forums a fresh new look, added an arcade, gave better structure to the organisation of the forums and increased the security of them. Towards the end of April PLUS had a dilemma on its hands. The kind starting aid that PLUS gives to every new member, was stolen. Mooncheese100 was the culprit. He stole one million in aid that was going to others. Lefty authorized anybody within range to attack Mooncheese to do it as soon as he comes out of hippy mode. PLUS¡¦s members were very eager to get to war. PLUS grew very rapidly breaking the 200k Total National Strength during this month also. Again great celebrations took place A Power Change (May 2007) The start of May started out with a change of power, our first Premier and founder, stepped down. In his place, he choose Lord Tavis. He did not leave the alliance however, he left somebody to nation sit for him while he was away. He will be back some day according to him. Also, new government members were announced, there were, Syriana, DVS, Declinision, and Specto. They were voted into Junior Parliament Members after a vote among the members of PLUS at that time. Since Lord Tavis had taken up the Premier position, that left the Minister of Recruitment up for grabs. Hobbies0310 was granted the position on the 11th. Also up for grabs was the Minister of Trade. Lord Tavis had let the members of PLUS apply for the position. Only one person applied, that person was Waldo. The job was hard but he prevailed setting up some of PLUS's first trade circles since the first MoT. Most of the month passed unnoticeable, the Green Wars broke out in the Cyberverse, we had decided to stay out of this. Also, PLUS's TNS hit the 300k mark, again the beer was brought out and all got drunk. However, unnoticeable this month was, May would blow up in a fiery explosion of war. POSA had come to PLUS asking for help in a war they had gotten themselves into. This sparked a firce debate after Lord Tavis let the alliance decide on if PLUS would go to war or not. Most of the government did not like the idea, they believed that PLUS was not ready, others however, thought PLUS needed the experience and should go to war. In the end, PLUS ended up not going to war. This would give PLUS the chance to improve, the idea of fire teams were proposed, a new mentor program was also proposed. Shhhhhh Its June... (June 2007) June was a slightly quiet month for PLUS. At the very beginning of the month PLUS hit 100 members. Unfortunately it dropped down to the high 90s. PLUS would not hit 100 members and stay there till June 24. Also on June 24 PLUS officially hit 400k TNS. As all ways everyone got drunk and had a nasty hang over in the morning. Alot of the sky rocketing in June was due to the merger with OAN. PLUS accepted these member with open arms and were glad to have them aboard. As i said before, June was a quiet month here at PLUS. PLUS' Senior Parliament Elections were held in the last week of June. Most of the eligible members of PLUS (as the charter outlined) ran for these three position. In the end Mr.Brownstone, King of Sparta, and Specto were chosen to represent the members of PLUS in the Senior Parliament. As always, PLUS was trying to improve its foreign relations with other Alliances. During the month of June PLUS signed three treaties. PLUS signed a Treaty of Amity with GOOR, this was after a fake war declarations were sent to the PLUS chatbox. Also PLUS signed a Non-Aggression Pact with IRON. Lastly at the very end of the month PLUS signed a Protection, Information and Trade Treaty with its friends at GOLD. Potential Rift July 2007 The month of July started off very well for PLUS. On the 8th it hit 500k Total Nation Strength. Things were quiet for a while at PLUS. However its activity fell some more. A few things got passed in the Parliament. Their was a money collection bill passed, a Treaty of Amenity with Nueva Vida (NV), and Tech Raiding was approved under certain rules to satisfy some members. The end of July picked up, vastly. NV had proposed a merger with PLUS. NV proposed to give PLUS positions in their government, King of Sparta put it up in Parliament to vote on. This started mass chaos among PLUS' Parliament. It was a complete split among them. Eventually, Mr.Brownstone posted it up in the main forums, it got some of alliance mad. Eventually this whole ordeal left a bad taste in the mouth of PLUS. Feeling like the alliance had changed Mr.Brownstone, DVS-Mac, and DeSlymon all resigned and left PLUS to created Legion of the Shadows. Despite the terms and time period LOTS was created, PLUS and LOTS eventually got past this ordeal. Category:History